


Tease

by FTS4ever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teasing, Xiu is absolutely shameless, XiuChen - Freeform, basically them just fucking around all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTS4ever/pseuds/FTS4ever
Summary: Kim Minseok and Kim Jongdae are known for being the exact definition of a tease. If you asked any of their friends what their specialty was they would answer without a doubt,'Teasing'And that's exactly what they both love to do. They love to tease each other, biting and licking their lips when staring at one another, winks, subtle touches and smirks. Maybe they show too much skin with each other or brush their lips against sensitive places they knew would irk the other.Whatever it is, they love teasing and riling each other up until one gives up. They love corning one another to the point one of them loses all their self-control and snaps. Because that's how they love to play and dangerously enjoy it.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back too, I don’t really like how it is now but eh

Kim Minseok and Kim Jongdae are known for being the exact definition of a tease. If you asked any of their friends what their specialty was they would answer without a doubt, 

'Teasing'

And that's exactly what they both love to do. They love to tease each other, biting and licking their lips when staring at one another, winks, subtle touches and smirks. Maybe they show too much skin with each other or brush their lips against sensitive places they knew would irk the other. 

Whatever it is, they love teasing and riling each other up until one gives up. They love corning one another to the point one of them loses all their self-control and snaps. Because that's how they love to play and dangerously enjoy it.  
____

"And just like that." 

Xiumin smirked as he snapped his fingers in front of his best friend, Luhan. The latter sighed and shook his head with a small laugh escaping him. He could visualize Kim Jongdae snapping under all the teasing touches Kim Minseok always bothered him with.

"I don't still don't get why you love to annoy Jongdae so much Xiu. Give your boyfriend a break for at least a second." Luhan raised an eyebrow when Xiumin only scoffed. The young man shook his head disapprovingly at his words.

"Please Lu, if I give that bitch a break he will think I'm sick or some shit. Besides," Xiumin brushed his silver hair back with a smirk. "We both enjoy it when one of us snap.". There was a certain double meaning in his words that indicated he meant more than he let on.

Luhan raised an eyebrow, already knowing what Xiumin meant and would rather not visualize two of his friends fucking. There was no need to visualize because his friends were shameless and did it anytime they were in the mood for meaning he had walked in on them more than once.

"It's not like you don't ever tease your boyfriend Lu. I've seen Sehun hold himself back from pouncing into you a couple of times." the way Xiumin worded that made a blush cover his cheeks. It was so carelessly blunt and held no shame whatsoever of accidentally being heard.

"Don't say it like that Xiu!" Luhan yelled with red cheeks, lowering his face in embarrassment at the weird looks people gave them. "And much less in public.." he hissed, sighing at the way Xiumin just clicked his tongue.

Xiumin wasn't exactly known for having much shame. Not with him dating Kim Jongdae and all the shit they did when they weren't competing against one another. They were known to be a bit more than reckless.

The sound of one of their phones interrupted Xiumin in the middle of starting to speak again. Luhan for sure knew it wasn't his meaning it should be Xiumin's. The latter frowned and scowled at the interruption.

"Who the hell-" once Xiumin saw the person calling him his scowl turn back into a smirk. A predatory smirk that was filled with playfulness and hunger to irk a specific someone until they snapped. And snap he would make sure they did.

"Well good morning to you darling~" 

Luhan bit his lip to stop laughter from spilling from his lips at the way Xiumin practically purred the sentence, so mockingly and playful. One might even say seductive if it wasn't for the teasing tone underneath it.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly when Xiumin chuckled and smirked wider if possible. Whatever his best friend was planning wasn't going to be good nor innocent. That he was sure of because that was just the way Xiumin was.

"Hmm. I don't know where it could be."

Lies

Xiumin knew exactly where the object the person on the other side of the line was asking for was. But nobody needed to know that. What one didn't know didn't hurt them right?

"How can you doubt me like this! I swear you have no respect for me!"

Luhan put a hand over his mouth to stop the laughter from spilling out of his lips at the dramatic offended tone Xiumin had practically screeched into the phone. People were already giving them weird looks. He didn't want to give them more reasons to label them as weirdos.

"But-ok what? Oh! You meant that one! No, I seriously don't know where it is. Has your idiotic self tried and search under the fucking bed where it might have fallen after yesterday night?...see! You're an idiot."

Xiumin clicked his tongue in annoyance, rolling his eyes and huffing. He stayed quiet for a few minutes before grumbling something that sounded a lot like 'idiot' one last time before ending the call and throwing it to the table. The sound it made once it touched the table made Luhan wince.

"So, what did he call you for?" Luhan asked, immediately nothing the scowl Xiumin had on his lips. It was obvious that whatever Jongdae had last told him wasn't something he had wanted to hear. If the frown wasn't enough then the way he slumped over his seat certainly gave it away. 

"He couldn't find the stupid ring he's always wearing." Xiumin sighed as he lifted his head from where he had it on the table for a good few seconds. He was obviously not pleased with what he was going to say next because another sigh forced itself out.

"Why the long face then?".

Xiumin scrunched his lips into a small unsatisfied pout. "He has a dinner with his parents and won't make it to our date." for once he looked defeated and sad. Even if he liked to tease and push all the right (wrong) buttons that he knew would make Jongdae snap, he also loved spending time with his boyfriend.

Sure a challenge was fun, but just talking was enough too.

"Dinner?" Luhan paused to think of something. He didn't like seeing his best friend sad, it was so unlike his cheerful and cheeky personality. It was weird. Xiumin hummed and put his face down on the table with the pout still on his lips.

"Why not go with him then?" Luhan's suggestion only received a scoff and roll of eyes from the other teenager. The way Xiumin looked at him as if he had grown another head made it seem like he had suggested Xiumin might as well stop competing against Jongdae.

And that would never happen.

"I don't like those stupid boring dinners, I already told you this," Xiumin frowned at him, "all his parents talk about work and work and college. Honestly, I would rather listen to Jongin rant about his dogs and his love for them. At least with him I don't have to pretend that I'm actaully listening.".

"Who said anything about listening to them?"

"What else-oh!" Xiumin suddenly raised his head from the table, a playful smirk growing on his lips. With a new found interest in his friend's words he hummed, eyes twinkling with mischief. 

"Have a ever told you how much I love that little brain of yours Lu?"

"I would rather you do not Xiu." Luhan wondered what the hell Xiumin had in mind after whatever crazy idea he had fed into that little devil's head. It was a shame that it wasn't the first time that had happened.

"Hmm."  
______

"You actually came?" Jongdae was indeed surprised when he had gotten a call from his boyfriend a few hours prior telling him that he would be joining him and his parents for dinner. It was unusual for the Kim family to have dinner together because of his parents' chaotic work schedule. 

And also the fact that he didn't really like to eat with them. All they talked about was plans for their work, his future and what he wanted to make of his life. Shits he rather not talk about while eating.

But not only the Kim's having dinner together was unusual, but Xiumin actually joining them was even rarer. After the first time Xiumin had dinner with his parents his boyfriend swore it would be the last time. It had been painfully awkward having to answer all those questions he hadn't prepared to answer.

Just as they did with Jongdae, they only talked about work, college, their future and it was all too boring for Xiumin who only smiled politely at his parents. The dyed silver-haired boy was an adventurous person who loved excitement.

Having to talk about something like that wasn't something he would enjoy.

That's why it brought him such shock when Xiumin actually showed up for the dinner. Jongdae thought Xiumin might just pull some shitty excuse last minute. It wouldn't be the first time either had done that to avoid meeting with others.

With a small forced smile to cover up the surprise Jongdae stepped to the side, letting Xiumin inside his house. Something was going on and whatever it was Jongdae needed to know before Xiumin fucked up their dinner.

"Of course, I wouldn't just back out the last minute after I already committed myself to something." Xiumin grinned, looking at him with eyes that screamed 'trouble' a mile away. Jongdae knew that gaze, those playful eyes.

Whatever Xiumin was planning wasn't gonna be good.

Jongdae's eyes widen when Xiumin reached out to his nape and pulled their lips together. He barely had time to blink before he felt himself be kissed in front of his parents who too seemed shocked bold actions of his boyfriend.

The kiss lasted a few second too long. There was too much smiling from Xiumin's part and tugging his bottom lip. It made Jongdae open his mouth out of instinct. Immediately he felt the smooth entrance of Xiumin's tongue invade his parted lips.

"And its good seeing you again Dae." Xiumin pulled back from the kiss and send him a smirk that lasted for only a second. Jongdae cursed himself for acting so flustered over, compared to others, a tiny kiss, blaming it on being an unexpected move from Xiumin.

"Thank you for having me here for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Kim." Xiumin turned towards Jongdae's parents and bowed down respectfully as if he hadn't just kissed their son in front of them without a care in the world.

"A-um. Its a pleasure to have you here again Minseok." his mother smiled at Xiumin, still feeling a little flustered from Xiumin's previous actions. But it was to be expected after all. Nobody in their sane mind would do that in front of their boyfriend's parent.

Lucky for them Xiumin was nowhere near sane.

"The pleasure is all mine." with a smile that to his parents seem innocent (but Jongdae knew it was anything but) everyone moved from the living room to the dining room and into to the table that was set up ever so fancily.

The real fun was just beginning.  
~

Xiumin hummed along with the conversation that centered around what colleges would be worth attending. Honestly, he wasn't listening to one thing about that and could care less about it. All he could remember about it was some 'blah blah blah and more blah blah blahs.'. 

"Don't you agree that would be your best choice Jongdae?" said boy smiled at his parents and nodded, taking all his self-control not to show what he really wanted to do. Xiumin chuckled softly, amused by the way Jongdae gripped the fork too tightly.

"Now, now Dae," he whispered to his boyfriend who was sitting next to him. "Relax your hand, it's too stiff.". He quickly turned his attention back to the food and ate a little more of the spaghetti. "If you don't they might think something's going on." he murmured when he finished swallowing. 

As he said this he continued rubbing Jongdae's inner thigh, thumb moving back and forth creating a warmth that made Jongdae grit his teeth. He would occasionally stroke and sometimes even squeeze his thigh just to return back to the caressing. A tortuous game that was tipping Jongdae over the edge.

"Something is going on you asshole." with a small hum Jongdae took a small sip of his soda, smiling sweetly at his parents while having a mental breakdown because of his boyfriend's actions. Xiumin only traced the words 'I know' on his thigh with his fingers which were slowly making their way to his crotch.

"But they don't need to know." Xiumin pressed his lips against Jongdae's ear, suddenly standing up. He startled not only Jongdae's parents but the latter himself who looked a little too flustered at the moment.

"Mrs. Kim where is the bathroom?" Xiumin asked Jongdae's mother who decided it was best for Jongdae to show him where rather than tell him directions. "Thank you, excuse me." he walked away from the table, following after his boyfriend who narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously when he passed him.

Silence filled the walk after they exited the table. Jongdae's house wasn't a big mansion but wasn't a small one floor either. It was a medium two story that had a four bedrooms, four bathrooms, a few closets, a medium sized kitchen with a dining room, big living room and few extra rooms.

Xiumin knew all of them. He didn't need a guide or directions towards the bathroom, he knew exactly what each room held. After all, Jongdae, (the not so innocent son) had fucked him at least once in every room there was in the house. (Save maybe Jongdae's parent's room)

He was more than familiar with the house.

Licking his lips Xiumin walked side to side with Jongdae, having just past from the latter's parent's sight seconds ago. He gently nibbled his lower lip, wondering what sort of price he would pay for his little stunt of before.

It wouldn't be the first time he had pulled some shit like that. Oh no, it was far from the first time he'd provoked Jongdae in a time where the situation wasn't appropriate. And let me to tell you, god did he pay for everything properly.

He subconsciously licked his lips.

Immediately he gasped in surprise when he was suddenly slammed into the closest wall. Having not expected this at all Xiumin stared at his boyfriend with dumbfounded eyes, heart racing rapidly against his chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Jongdae hissed in his ear, forcing a small shiver down his spine.

"Me! Don't you mean you! You literally just slammed me to a fucking wall!" Xiumin snapped back, not adding the part where he found it sort of hot how it took him by complete surprise. He had some dignity, (not a lot left after all the experiments he and Jongdae did but he still had some.)

"I don't mean now idiot, I meant about what you were doing in the fucking table." Jongdae whispered in his ear, hot breath hitting his earlobe which turned slightly pink at the contact. Xiumin cleared his throat and ignored this.

"What do you mean?" he asked with innocent eyes. Well then, this wasn't what he had planned but he can work with it. His hands were already trailing its way upwards from Jongdae's chest, fingers hooking up in the collar of the younger man's shirt and clutching it tightly. 

"Don't act innocent, we both know you're far from that Xiu, really far." Xiumin smirked at the words, knowing they were hella damn true. He let one of his hands go from Jongdae's shirt and grasp the latter's hair tightly into a fist that made Jongdae hiss slightly. 

"And don't you dare fucking forget it." he licked his lips, wetting them and making saliva making turning them shiny. He knew the action was one that turned his boyfriend on. Something he wanted Jongdae to be at the moment.

"Let me make it up."

And it was successful seeing next things he knew lips were against his, messily and roughly moving with his to the point they for sure were gonna get bruised. Xiumin only hummed at this, smiling rather smugly as he opened his mouth and let Jongdae's tongue inside. 

Yeah, he can work with this.

"You have 10 minutes, if my parents hear or see us I'll kill you.".

Xiumin dropped to his knees, eyes twinkling. "Don't worry, that's enough time."  
~

Coming back to the table a 'bit' disheveled proved not to be a problem. Jongdae's parents didn't pay them much attention. Xiumin, satisfied with what he had achieved licked his lips and swallowed his saliva, the bitter taste still lingering in his tongue.

He brushed his hair to the side and send a small smirk towards Jongdae's way, feeling more amused when he saw his boyfriend scoff but still blush slightly. There was no denying the fact that he had made up for teasing Jongdae.

Oh how pleased did he felt at the moment. Knowing he had made his boyfriend snap 2 times in barely the start of the week send a thrilling shiver down his spine. He was getting better at pushing Jongdae past his limit and did that made him pleased.

The sound Jongdae's moans as he sucked his boyfriend off when the latter's parents were just a few walls away rang clear in his mind. The thrill of knowing they could be caught still lingered in his nerves.

He was having more fun than he had guessed he could have.

He should really listen to Luhan's ideas more often.  
_____

"Ngh....ah-ah.....there! Holy fuck Dae....y-you feel so go-good! Oh god~"

Xiumin's loud moans continued bouncing off the walls as he continued sliding up and down his boyfriend's dick. He thighs were burning in exhaustion but he didn't give a fuck. Not when something so warm was filling him up, pulsing inside him and leaving him breathless with pleasure.

"Yo-you feel so ti-tight Minnie! So fucking good! Fuck!"

Jongdae's loud and heavy pants that often got interrupted by groans and moans reached his ears. This only encouraged him to keep going, to give them both more pleasure than they were already receiving.

"I'm clo-close! So fucking close Dae~" Xiumin tighten his hold on Jongdae's hair, gripping it tightly as a tension kept building up in his stomach. The feeling of his prostate being hit over and over again made his moans turn louder and higher in pitch.

"Min-minnie wait! Ah!....sh-shit Xiu stop! Wait no nevermind! Don't stop! Ngh, fuck! I mean stop!" 

Frustrated with his boyfriend's mixed signals Xiumin stopped moving and huffed in annoyance. He narrowed his eyes at the Jongdae, scowling at the interruption of the very good time they were having.

"What the hell! You want me to stop or not! Make up your mind you unappreciative bastard!" not only was Xiumin angry about stopping in the middle of sex but also the fact that he had painfully hard problem down there and had been so close to solving it.

"I don't want you to stop Xiu! But you have to be more quiet! Do you want one of the staff to catch us?" yeah it was probably not one of the best ideas to have sex in school but who the hell cares?

Not Xiumin that's for sure.

"Who the hell fucking cares? I literally sucked you off when your parents were like a few feet away and you're fucking worrying if a staff catches us fucking?" Xiumin scowled at Jongdae, lips parted open as heavy breaths kept pushing pass the small entrance in between his lips.

He didn't get an answer, well at least not in words at first. Instead he found a tongue slipping inside his hot mouth through the small entrance he had previously been exhaling through. Xiumin would've bit Jongdae's tongue just to annoy him but first he needed to finish solving his problem.

With this thought in mind he rolled his hips, disconnecting their lips as he threw his head back in pleasure. Almost immediately he felt his lips being caught again, mouth filled again with Jongdae's tongue that forcefully muffled all the noises that escaped his lips.

"N-not so loud Xiu. Fuck, yo-you feel so ti-tight Minnie. So warm." Xiumin rolled his eyes at the way Jongdae was practically contradicting himself in just those three sentences. He ignored the comments of Jongdae and just focused on going up and down as fast as he could.

Mainly focusing on the way he came down Xiumin clenched tightly around his boyfriend's cock, smirking when heard a groan pushed its way free from Jongdae's lips. The tight grip on his hip and the way Jongdae started thrusting upwards desperately made him realize Jongdae was close.

He stopped.

Immediately Jongdae snapped his head to look at him. His lips were parted open, heavy and loud pants left his lips that were scowling. "Why the hell did you stop!" the frustration in his boyfriend's voice was so clear it made a giddy feeling spread on his stomach.

Xiumin only stared at Jongdae blankly, resisting the argue to smirk. Jongdae had made him stop when he had been so close, time for payback. He got off him and stood up from Jongdae's lap, about to walk away if it wasn't for Jongdae grabbing his wrist.

"What are you doing?"

Xiumin turned his head to look at Jongdae with an innocent tilt of head. He knew what Jongdae was talking about. And that alone made him want to smirk, but he stopped himself from doing that. Oh no, he needed Jongdae to snap.

"You told me to stop didn't you?" he pointed out Jongdae's previous words his boyfriend had been practically moaning in his ear minutes ago. His words received a glare from the brunette. 

"Minseok." Jongdae warned.

Xiumin forced his wrist out of Jongdae's hold and looked down at his boyfriend's dick. It was hard, the tip flushing an angry red that looked ready to explode any second now. Xiumin licked his lips and smiled innocently before starting to slowly walk back to his clothes.

"Kim Minseok." again his name was said, the way Jongdae sounded so serious made Xiumin stop. He wondered, was it really worth it angering his boyfriend and leaving him hanging when he was so close and possibly pay for it later.

Xiumin grabbed his shirt from the ground.

It wasn’t the first time one of them had pulled back and left the other hanging. The refusal of release was frustrating and being denied when their orgasm was so close to the edge practically would always tear their patience apart.

A fun game they liked to dance around.

He almost laughed when he heard the angry footsteps of his boyfriend stomp their way towards him. Immediately Xiumin braced himself for the furious threats he will probably hear Jongdae hiss in his ear.

However what he wasn't expecting was to be roughly pinned to the wall. Xiumin didn't even have time to say anything before his legs were forced open and he was lifted up. Almost out of instinct his wrapped his legs around Jongdae's waist, arms clinging into his shoulders.

He gasped in pleasure and in shock when he felt something slam inside his pre-stretched hole and pull back just to slam in with more force. Xiumin let out a muffled scream that got covered by Jongdae's lips as he was practically pounded against the wall.

The pleasure was so intense his eyes rolled back. The moans and screams that wanted to push their way free were silent, not only because of Jongdae's lips but because the pleasure was so great he couldn't make a sound.

The only thing he could do was try and keep up with the fast pace and sink his nails in Jongdae's shoulder. Lips left his and trailed their way down to his neck and bit down harshly on his pale skin. It wasn't the usual gentle sucking, but downright biting where it created pain that later turned into pleasure.

One of Jongdae's arm was in his waist, the other was pumping his cock in his warm hand that left him rolling his eyes back in pure ecstasy. His prostate was being hit dead on, pounding against it so hard he could see some black spots in the corner of his eyes.

Eventually sinking his nails and pulling Jongdae's hair wasn't enough for his body that was exploding with so much euphoria and bliss it needed a way to let out some of it. His voice returned making him moan loudly and near short to screaming Jongdae's name, his hands had turned down to scratching his back.

With the way things kept going it wasn't a surprise his climax was coming so fast with each powerful thrust that was pounded into his very willing body to receive each one of them. This time when his moans turned louder and more high pitched no complains came from Jongdae who gritted his teeth and continued marking his neck.

"D-dae! I-I'm clo-close!" he couldn't even speak properly without stuttering. His mind was too blank with pleasure and swimming into so much bliss words were getting harder and harder to utter. The only response he got was the thrusts getting rougher and less rhythmically.

Too fast, too hot, too much pleasure. It was all too much for his body that curled into Jongdae's figure that eventually the knot in his stomach couldn't hold it anymore. His lips turned into a silent scream as his body orgasmed the hardest it ever done. 

However even as he had came in between their stomachs Jongdae continued pounding into him. He could only rest limply against Jongdae's body, completely exhausted after so much excitement. Small groans and moans still left his lips as he waited for Jongdae to come.

The slight burn from overstimulation stung a bit and his walls felt sore from the harsh pounding they had passed through making him whine. But Jongdae didn’t seem to care, all his attention was focused on his release.

He didn't have to wait seeing that in just a few more thrusts a loud groan that sounded a lot like his name spilled out of Jongdae's lips and something warm filled him up. Xiumin moaned softly at the way the warm liquid felt inside him.

He wouldn't admit it to Jongdae but he loved it when his boyfriend cummed inside him. He loved the way it was so warm and felt so right inside of him, filling him with so much warmth. Blushing slightly at his not so innocent thoughts Xiumin panted loudly against Jongdae's neck.

"I warned you didn't I?" Jongdae chuckled in his ear. His voice was lower than usual, more huskier and so fucking hot Xiumin couldn't help but blush redder. He refused to answer and only clung into the Jongdae with all his remaining energy.

The two stood like that for a while, resting against the wall as they tried to regain some of their strength back. Finally Jongdae pushed them off the wall and walked towards a desk. Xiumin tighten his hold on Jongdae, not wanting to get off him just yet.

The moment the cold desk came in contact with his burning warm skin Xiumin hissed like a cat splashed with cold water. He whined softly and snuggled closer to Jongdae's arms. "Cold." he murmur, closing his eyes and pouting. 

Jongdae smiled at the way Xiumin reacted. His boyfriend hated anything cold. He was like a cat, loved the warmth, soft things and snuggle when they weren't teasing each other. Cold water, winter, and anything cold, (ice cream is an exception) was a big 'no' for him.

"Are you satisfied now Minnie?" Jongdae hummed, laying Xiumin down against the cold desk despite the whines of displeasure of his boyfriend. Xiumin hated it, the cold desk against his warm back, the stinging feeling robbing him of heat. It felt too cold, something he didn't like one single bit.

"Is that what you wanted? For me to snap and fuck you until you couldn't talk anymore?" Xiumin forgot the coldness of the desk and blushed madly at the words. _'Why the fuck are you blushing so much you stupid idiot.'_ Xiumin scolded himself for acting so shy.

"To fuck you until you couldn't even think properly anymore? Hmm? Is that what you wanted?" Xiumin opened his mouth to defend himself but later closed it as he looked away. Ok, so Jongdae might not have been that far off but like his stubborn ass would admit it. 

"Shut up you asshole."

"Can't even deny it?" the cockiness in Jongdae's words made an annoying feeling prick his gut. Xiumin snapped his head towards Jongdae's way and narrowed his eyes at him. Jongdae only smirked at his glare, brushing it off. 

Xiumin paused and smirked with a tinkle of mischief. Jongdae froze in his own smug smirk, wondering what the hell Xiumin was gonna do because whatever it was wasn’t going to be good. Xiumin gave him an innocent, almost sweet smile before wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him into a small sweet kiss.

The kiss was so soft and felt so sweet he couldn't help but get lost in it. The amount of gentleness in it forced him to put his guard down. Jongdae couldn't help but groan slightly when he felt his lips being slightly sucked, the force of it soft and gentle and so, so sweet-

He immediately gasped when he felt Xiumin clench tightly around him, squeezing him to the point where it was too tight. 

"F-fuck Xiu! You're squeezing me too much! Fuck! Let go!"

Xiumin laughed evilly at Jongdae who desperately hissed at him to let go. He clenched his hole more tightly and kissed Jongdae once again before releasing him from his hold. Almost immediately Jongdae slid out of him and stood a few feet away. 

"That's what you get you asshole!"

"Fuck you!"

"You already did."

"Fuck!"

"We just finished."

"Xiumin just fuck off!"

Xiumin only laughed.


End file.
